kancollefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
World 2: 南西諸島海域
Мир 2-1: カムラン半島 Полуостров Кам Ран | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 120 | code = カ号迎撃戦 (Operation Ka - Interception) | text = カムラン半島付近に遊弋する敵艦隊を捕捉、これを迎撃せよ！ Мы обнаружили вражеский флот, патрулирующий Полуостров Кам Ран. Уничтожьте его! }} Примечания * Это хорошая карта для прохождения квеста Bw2 (20 CV/CVL) так как все крайние точки состоят из 2-3 CV/CVL в каждом вражеском флоте, что позволяет пройти квест примерно за 10 заходов, в то же время проходя Bd7 (5 боссов). * Сетап для прохода к боссу. 1-2 CVL. 1 CL. 3-4 DD. Точки и противники Показать/скрыть точки и противников Дропы Показать/скрыть дропы Мир 2-2: バシー島沖 Острова Баши | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 150 | code = 柳輸送作戦 (Weeping Willow Transport Tactics) | text = 敵艦隊を排除し、バシー島に集積されたボーキサイト資材を輸送せよ！ Уничтожьте вражеский флот и транспортируйте бокситы с Островов Баши! }} Руководство по миссии * Шанс 70% перейти с точки E на точку F если флот содержит один или более кораблей следующего типа: CV, CVL, или AV. * В ином случае, шанс 70% перейти с точки E на точку G. * Armored Carriers такие как Taihou , Shoukaku Kai Ni A и [[Zuikaku |'Zuikaku Kai ni A']]' 'не считаюся за обычные или легкие авианосцы для перехода с точки E на точку F, это очень редкое исключение. Примечания Идеальное место для Адмиралов низкого уровня чтобы получить BB класс; просто необходимо иметь как минимум 2 CV(L) с торпедами и боевой авианосец. Самая быстрая дорога & возможность выполнить квесты: * Ежедневные: Bd5, Bd6, Bd7 * Еженедельные: Bw3, Bw4 Точки и столкновения с противником показать/скрыть Точки и столкновения с противником Дроп (показать/скрыть) дроп Мир 2-3: 東部オリョール海 Восточный Орловский Залив | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 200 | code = 01号作戦 (Operation I-Go) | text = オリョール海に進出し、敵通商破壊艦隊を排除して、海上輸送ラインを防衛せよ！ Выдвигайтесь в Восточный Орловский Залив и уничтожьте вражеский флот, защищая наши линии снабжения! }} Руководство по миссии * 70% шанс перейти с точки C на точку D если во флоте есть CV(L) или AV; в ином случае случайный исход . * 70% шанс перейти с точки E на точку G (Узел с боссом) если во флоте есть AV; в ином случае случайный исход. * 70% шанс перейти с точки I на точку J если во флоте есть CL; в ином случае случайный исход. * Вывод по шансу попадения к боссу: ** 37.5% шанс если во флоте нет CV(L) или AV ** 42.5% шанс если во флоте есть CV(L) ** 59.5% шанс если во флоте есть AV Примечания После получением подлодками примерно 20 уровня и улучшения их до 4-5 звёзд, вы можете использовать их чтобы проходить 2-3 для Ежедневных и Еженедельных квестов, в то же время собирая ресурсы (Тактика, которую многие адмиралы называют "Orel Cruising".) 1. Рекомендуется использовать флот по крайней мере из трёх подлодок. Чем их больше - тем проще будет карта. 2. Подлодки с высоким показателем удачи должны быть внизу списка, чтобы увеличить вероятность совершения ими кат-инов в более серьёзных противников в ночных битвах. Это поможет получать победу с рангом А или S, особенно если вам пришлось сражаться с вражеским флотом в точке G 3. Подлодки должны быть полностью модернизированы (по крайней мере торпеды и броня) и не улучшенные, так как у не улучшенных подлодок меньше время починки, и они потребляют меньше ресурсов (особенно амуниции). Помните, что по сравнению с не улучшенной, улучшенная подлодка требует в два раза больше времени на починку. нужно в два раза больше времени на починку, чем SS* * Это не касается I-168 или U-511/Ro-500, так как они улучшаются не в SSV. Но у них увеличивается здоровье, а значит и большее время на починку, если они получат больше урона соответственно. 4. Этот метод не гарантирует победу каждый раз, особенно если вы попадёте к боссу и вам не повезёт. Примечание Квесты B14 ИЛИ B19 И B17 можно выполнить вместе. 1 босс на 2 квеста. можно взять B20 с B17, но лучше так не делать из-за малой огенвой мощи флота. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops Мир 2-4: 沖ノ島海域 Остров Окиноcима | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 300 | code = あ号艦隊決戦 (Operation A-Go: The Fleet's Decisive Battle) | text = 沖ノ島海域に襲来した、有力な敵機動部隊を迎撃、全力出撃で、これを撃滅せよ！ A powerful enemy battlegroup is invading the waters around Okinoshima Island. Sail out in full force and annihilate them! }} Примечания # Флот в состав которого входит CVL скорее всего перейдёт в точку K. # Если вы собираетесь сражаться с боссом и пошли по дороге A-B на этой карте 2-4, отступайте. К тому времени, как вы достигнете узел с боссом у вас кончится топливо и боеприпасы. Чтобы получить больше опыта, отступайте на H или I. # Путь через A-F гарантирует битву с боссом и до неё будет всего 3 других боя, потому что точка G всегда будет без битвы, если ваш флот пришёл из точки F. # Самый простой способ пройти 2-4 - взять 「BBx4 CVx2」или「BBx3 CVx3」. (ВВ сильнее, Модернизировать/Прокачивать их не помешает) # Очень рекомендуется воспользоваться Артиллерийским обстрелом и Ночными битвами, чтобы наносить больше урона. # С помощью подлодок можно пройти эту карту с меньшими затратами, но вам нужно будет набраться терпения. Скорее всего вам предётся повторять вылазку снова и снова, чтобы избежать опасного вражеского построения (горизонтальная линия) и добраться до босса. Возможно и прохождение со всего одной подлодкой среднего уровня и полностью модернезированной бронёй. Если вам нужны подлодки - ищите их на 1-5. Точки и столкновения с противником Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Дроп Show/Hide Drops Мир 2-5 【Спецоперация】 沖ノ島沖 Okinoshima Sea | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 250 | code = 沖ノ島沖戦闘哨戒 (Okinoshima Combat Patrol) | text = 同方面に敵反攻の兆候が報告された｡巡洋艦を中心に哨戒部隊を編成､敵艦隊の動向を探れ！ There are reports of an enemy counteroffensive. Form a cruiser patrol group and track their movements! }} Руководство по миссии * Medium sized ships=CA/CAV/CVL * Small sized ships=DD,CL?CLT? Tips * You are required to SINK the flagship at boss node 4 times to clear the map. * A certain amount of ELoS (new equation) is required to reach the boss node **Below 57.2 will not go H to L **At least 70.4 guarantees H to L * There are five routes to the boss node: ** North route, 3 battles (A-D-H-L) ** South route I, 3 battles (B-E-H-L) ** South route II, 4 battles (B-E-I-L) * North route, 3 battles (A-D-H-L): ** Only two battles before the boss node. The second node is a night battle node ** Recommended fleet composition: 2CAV 3CA(V) 1CLT *** No BB(V) or CV(L) are allowed for this quest composition *** Two ships need to be equipped with a Drum Canister in order to guarantee node A; otherwise, you risk being diverted to B. *** It's possible to bring 0-2 CLT **** Zero makes the first node more dangerous because it's more likely for an enemy to survive until the torpedo phase. On the other hand, a high level (Kai ni) CA or Prinz Eugen Kai are more sturdy and less likely to get one-shot to heavy "red" damage. **** Two makes achieving the necessary ELoS to reach the boss more difficult; but it is feasible, especially at lower HQ levels *** North route (including boss node) doesn't have any enemy carriers, so it's possible to get AS+ with just seaplane bombers, enabling Artillery Spotting *** Double attack setups (both day and night) are recommended for consistency *** Consider bringing Star Shells, Searchlights and/or Type 98 Recon Seaplanes (Night Scout) to make the night battle and boss node easier. ** (For quest BM1) 3CA (Haguro, Myoukou, Nachi), 2 CAV (Needed for branching. Equip Zuiuns for easy air superiority), 1 CLT *** One CAV can be swapped out for another CLT, but you risk being diverted to B node in exchange for another powerful opening strike to survive node A. ** (For quest BM7) 4DD (as flagship), 1CL, 1CA (No aviation cruisers) *** Because of the line of sight requirements of H to boss node, having the necessary equipment means that all destroyers will have to be outfitted with a radar and will not have any night battle equipment, and that the CA will have to have two seaplanes to gain enough LOS. In most cases, the CL will also need to have two seaplanes equipped to bring the fleet up to the required LOS. Four-slot CLs such as Ooyodo are especially useful for this as you do not sacrifice double attacks at night (Do not use Yuubari, her plane slot count is 0 even though she can equip planes). It is possible to use Abukuma Kai Ni if you use 1 Kohyouteki + 2 Seaplanes as you will give up the night DA but still have the opening torpedo. * South route I, 3 battles (B-E-H-L): ** Only two battles before the boss node ** Recommended fleet compositions: 2CA/CAV 2DD 2CVL; 2CA/CAV 2DD 1CLT 1CVL; 3CVL 1CL 2DD *** No BB(V) or CV allowed *** 2 CA/CAV 2 DD are needed to secure this route *** Use either 2 CA or 2 CAV. Mixing CA/CAV can lead to I instead of H *** This route has enemy carriers and BBs, which can easily damage low-armor ships like DDs, so bringing high-level ones is recommended * South route II, 4 battles (B-E-I-L): ** Three battles before the boss node ** Recommended fleet compositions: 4FBB 2CV; 1(F)BB(V) 3CA(V) 2CV; 1FBB 1BB 3CA 1 CVL; 6CVL *** Heavy fleets like these can go to node F, a dead end 20% *** There seems to be certain factors that might reduce the chance to go to the dead end: **** Using as few BB(V) or CV as possible **** Using BBV instead of BB **** Using CAV instead of CA *** 6CVLs may be the best fleet, since it have a very strong opening, it is very unlikely to get heavily damaged, and it allows to sink at least half of the enemy fleet before the Shelling Phase, however it is possible to go to node F and requires a lot of good Bombers (e.g Ryuusei Kai). It is recommended to use Torpedo Bombers, 1 Saiun and enough Fighters planes to get at least AS at node (Here is a video with demonstration). Also may go through B-E-H-L, evading node I * Summary: ** North route, 3 battles (A-D-H-L): *** (+) low resource consumption & repair costs *** (+) hardly any bauxite lost *** (-) fairly difficult night battle node *** (-) high-level CA(V)s needed to deal with the boss node ** South route I, 3 battles (B-E-H-L): *** (+) low resource consumption & repair costs *** (+) no night battle node *** (-) 2 DD are needed due to branching rules; enemy BBs can damage them easily *** (-) high-level ships are needed to deal with normal nodes and the boss ** South route II, 4 battles (B-E-I-L): *** (+) strong fleet with low chance of forced retreat due to heavy damage *** (+) no night battle node *** (-) has a high chance of dead-end *** (-) high resource consumption & repair costs Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops Note Akashi will drop with a small chance in 2-5 only for Admirals who do not currently own her. So, if you already have had her but scrapped/used her in modernization, she will drop in this map again. Links Категория:Вылазка Категория:Карты мира Категория:Дроп лист